As a review, for an NTSC color television signal, the spectral energy of the luminance (Y) signal is essentially centered at harmonics of the line scanning frequency nfh where n is an integer. Thus, a luminance signal typically has frequency components of 1fh, 2fh, 3fh, 4fh, etc. The chrominance (C) signal spectral energy peaks occur at odd harmonics of one half the line scanning frequency, i.e., (n+½)fh where n is an integer. Thus, the Y and C energy spectra are frequency interleaved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,286 of Weimer concerns the electrostatic coupling of forward clocking signals in a CCD imager to the underlying bulk semiconductor substrate which introduces transient disturbances leaving visible artifacts in television pictures reconstructed from the video signals generated from the CCD imager. An additional clocked delay places the disturbances into the line retrace interval and the disturbances are removed from the video signals by line retrace blanking.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,291,330 and 4,134,126, both of Hirai, teach that in a color video recorder, an interfering or cross-talk signal having a frequency (n+½)fh will have a frequency interleaved relationship to the frequency of the main luminance components with the result that the cross-talk signal will be phase inverted in successive horizontal lines of the video signals, and that since there is a high correlation between the reproduced luminance components in successive horizontal line intervals, the cross-talk signals will not appear as a conspicuous noise or beat on an image reproduced on a cathode ray tube but will be largely visually canceled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,077 of Hickock concerns a color video recorder wherein the chrominance information is frequency converted before recording to a frequency to render, upon display, an artifact pattern of one line of the picture frame being 180 degrees out of phase with the artifact pattern of an adjacent line, so that the resultant artifact pattern, although present, seemingly disappears due to the integrating effect of the eye of the viewer.